


Some Things Never Go According to Plan

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ow Gareth! Must you be so rough? You know I bruise easily.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Go According to Plan

“Ow Gareth! Must you be so rough? You know I bruise easily.”

Gareth held back a growl. “Sire we’re sparring. The idea is to get roughed up, sweaty, and tired. Nothin’ better than that feeling.” His tone had a twinge of fondness when he spoke about what happened during and after sparring. 

Sparring happened to be one of Gareth’s favorite pastimes while Richard actively avoided it. The only reason Gareth brought up teaching Richard to spar was because of the many attempts on his life. Richard needed to be able to protect himself if Gareth wasn’t around. So far it was going miserably.

“Perhaps we can do something that won’t cause me immense pain?” Richard suggested. “Not to crazy about the sweating thing either. It’s very icky.”

“Bloody hell, Richard you were the one who asked me to teach you how to fight!”

“Well I am very aware of that, Gareth. I just never realized how gross it was.”

Gareth rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible, Richard. There is no fucking way I will ever be able to teach you to fight with that mindset.”

The expression on Richard’s face told Gareth that he was in complete agreement. “Perhaps we should move onto something less sweaty and disgusting. Oh, what about cuddling? I love cuddling with you Gareth.”

He didn’t answer Richard verbally. Instead, Gareth sat down under one of the trees and jerked his head towards the empty spot next to him.

“Yippie cuddling time!” Richard bounced towards Gareth, practically throwing himself into Gareth’s lap. “You really do spoil me, Gareth.”

“Bloody right I do,” Gareth muttered. He allowed Richard to cuddle up on his side but while Richard was snuggling against him, Gareth decided to take advantage of the position. He easily maneuver Richard completely onto his lap before kissing him deeply.

Richard kissed back eagerly but then broke the kiss to speak because Richard never could shut up for long. “Gareth first cuddling and now public displays of affection? What a day!”

It was enough to make Gareth snort in amusement.


End file.
